


La vie Bohème (ITA)

by daxffodils



Series: La Belle Saison [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, Inspired by Real Events, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxffodils/pseuds/daxffodils
Summary: Jordan e Mae sono due giovani donne di una pittoresca cittadina nel cuore delle isole Greche. Frequentano il liceo della città, apparentemente un tranquillo istituto scolastico dove forgiare la propria educazione e persona, ma che rappresenta il fulcro del loro piccolo e al contempo immenso mondo. Infatti, circondate da amicizie, avventure, primi amori ed esperienze un po’ fuori dal comune, intraprenderanno un viaggio alla scoperta dei sentimenti, delle emozioni tipicamente sintomatiche dell’adolescenza e della crescita, del mondo che le circonda; ma soprattutto, troveranno loro stesse.





	1. I

 

                                                              

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**La Belle Saison:**

**La Vie Bohème**

 

 

L’isola di Kalokairi, meta turistica poco celebre ma amatissima dai suoi affezionati, brillava in tutto il suo Greco splendore nella luce del tramonto d’inizio estate. La spiaggia meno conosciuta, quella frequentata soltanto dai locali, era gremita di giovani che, festeggiando l’ormai vicina fine dell’attività didattica, sedevano o ballavano sul bagnasciuga, con le birre in mano, pensieri sognanti e tanta speranza in testa. L’ennesimo anno scolastico volgeva al termine per il liceo linguistico locale, e gli animi dei suoi studenti erano a dir poco trepidanti in vista della stagione estiva, sotto il tramonto rosso fuoco di quel pomeriggio d’inizio Giugno. Anche Mae Bekaelis godeva dell’arrivo delle bramate vacanze, al termine del suo terzo anno di liceo. Infatti, con il quarto drink della serata in mano, quei pochi giorni che la separavano dalla libertà sembravano ancora meno. Peccato che vi fosse un pensiero estremamente più fastidioso a torturarla, in quel momento.

<Non ti sto mentendo, perché dovrei? Sono sicura di quello che ho visto!>

<Ma di cosa stai parlando?> Ribatté con veemenza la compagna di classe e migliore amica di Mae, Jordan, che si era appena materializzata davanti al bancone dove Mae era poggiata. Jordan Priestley era una ragazza unica nel suo genere. Sfacciata, esuberante, temeraria, carismatica, esagerata, la definizione di iperattività. Non temeva nessuno, ma tutti temevano lei e, allo stesso tempo, ne erano abbagliati. Oggettivamente non aveva tratti d’una bellezza ovvia né canonica, ma era estremamente affascinante nella peculiare fusione di misteriosa ragazza della porta accanto, che era propria della sua personalità. Mae stessa l’aveva sempre ammirata profondamente, sperando di poter diventare un po’ più a sua immagine e somiglianza, con la sua influenza letteralmente 24 ore su 24, sette giorni su sette. Da quando avevano fatto conoscenza, infatti, Mae e Jordan avevano stretto una tale amicizia da divenire inseparabili. Entrambe avevano trovato nell’altra un qualcosa di estremamente importante, chiave, un pezzo mancante di loro stesse che, erano certe, avrebbero trovato a vicenda nell’altra sin dal primo momento. Anche se non sapevano ancora cosa.

<Ti giuro che ho visto Deana baciare Destiny, poco fa. Ne sono certa. Non possiamo stare con le mani in mano, non è giusto!> Continuò Mae imperterrita, cercando di convincere l’amica.

<Secondo me hai bevuto troppi di questi>, osservò Jordan, tirandole via il margarita dalle mani. Mae lo riprese con aggressiva veemenza, e lo scolò tutto d’un fiato, fino all’ultima goccia. Jordan la osservava sconcertata.

<Devo chiamare Fleur.> Asserì determinata Mae, pulendosi l’angolo della bocca con una mano. <Devo dirle cosa fa la sua ragazza quando lei non c’è.>

<Mae, non scherzare. Non fare cose di cui ti pentirai quando tornerai in te. Anche se dovessi avere ragione, queste sono cose che riguardano Fleur e Deana, e dovranno vedersela tra di loro.> Mentre pronunciava tale perla di saggezza, Jordan guardava Mae con serietà, sperando che capisse che non poteva farsi paladina di una situazione del genere. Ma Mae, purtroppo, sembrava non ascoltarla, così l’intervento inaspettato ma efficace di Alfred e Donna fu necessario.

<Per quanto mi piacerebbe una rissa tra due belle ragazze, tirandosi i capelli e strappandosi i vestiti…> Alfred sospirò con amarezza, fingendo di ponderare l’idea di rinunciare a qualcosa di vitale. <... Devo concordare con Jordan, ahimè>. Donna lo colpì al braccio destro con violenza ma chiaro affetto, per poi chiarire l’intervento del ragazzo. <Non volevamo origliare… ma non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di sentire le ultime battute della discussione. Siamo preoccupati per te, Mae. Non conosci neanche così bene questa Fleur!>. Donna e Alfred erano amici di Mae sin dall’infanzia. Non si frequentavano molto, ma l’affetto c’era sempre stato ed era rimasto, nonostante le difficoltà, le divergenze, e il terribile passare del tempo. Quando si erano messi insieme, con i loro caratteri opposti e a tratti discordanti, nessuno avrebbe pensato che sarebbero durati più di un paio di mesi al massimo. Mae e Jordan avevano scommesso per una durata massima di due. E invece non si erano più lasciati andare, e a breve avrebbero vantato ben tre anni di relazione.

<Fleur è mia amica!> Si difese Mae, punta nell’orgoglio.

<Sì, ma Deana è lo stesso per me.> Ribatté asciutta Jordan.

<Allora dovresti dirle tu qualcosa.>

<Lo sai che non posso. Te l’ho spiegato. Nessuno di noi può, lo capisci?>

Mae annuì flebilmente, poco convinta. Come se i suoi pensieri stessero andando a tutt’altro.

Jordan stava per chiederle una conferma, sapendo di risultare fastidiosa, quando fu interrotta da un ragazzo dalla pelle scura che correva trafelato verso di loro. <Jordan! Hai visto Agnes per caso? Ti prego, non riesco a trovarla da nessuna parte!>.

<Peter, tranquillo! Prendi un respiro profondo.> Disse lei, poggiando le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo mentre mimava respiri profondi alla sua stessa tempistica. <Così, da bravo. Che è successo?>

<Siamo arrivati alla festa assieme> Peter prese una pausa tra una frase e l’altra, ancora boccheggiante. <Poi ho visto che lei chiacchierava con Daphne e tutt’un tratto era scomparsa. Io non me ne ero reso conto. Sarà un’oretta che non la vedo più. Non mi preoccuperei di norma, ma lo sai, è Agnes…>

<Lo so, con tutti i problemi che ha avuto ultimamente è pericoloso che rimanga da sola per così tanto. Dai, andiamo, ti aiuto a cercarla.> Jordan diede un buffetto sulla schiena di Peter, la cui gratitudine si elevò quasi allo stesso livello della preoccupazione. Jordan si voltò, rivolgendosi ad Alfred e Donna. <Ragazzi, per favore, non perdete di vista Mae per questi dieci minuti. In tutta sincerità, non so quello che potrebbe combinare!>

<Non preoccuparti, ci pensiamo noi. Vai tranquilla.> Rispose Donna, con uno sguardo rassicurante. <Facci sapere come sta Agnes.> Jordan sorrise in risposta. <Certo>.

 

Dopo estenuanti e apparentemente infiniti minuti di ricerca, Peter e Jordan ebbero la benedizione di incappare in una compagna di classe, Abigail, che sembrava aver visto Agnes. A sua detta, infatti, la loro amica non aveva lasciato il bagno delle donne per almeno una mezz’ora. Peter ebbe un singulto rumoroso, preoccupato, mentre Jordan tentava di tranquillizzarlo. <Non preoccuparti, vado a controllare io. Sta’ tranquillo qui. Grazie Abi.>. Con insistenza ma delicatezza, Jordan batté il pugno sull’unica porta della toilette che risultava occupata.

<Agnes? Sono io, apri>

<Va’ via> Sentì singhiozzare in risposta.

<Dai, fammi entrare. Non ti chiedo nulla, okay?>

<Non voglio che tu mi veda così>

Jordan alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza poter credere alle sue orecchie. <Ti ho vista vestita con un costume da coniglio pasquale con tanto di orecchie pelose e adesso non vuoi farmi vedere due lacrime? Lo sai che non ti giudico a prescindere.>

Non vi fu risposta. Jordan percepì, dopo un minuto scarso, il rumore flebile di Agnes che si alzava, e subito dopo quello molto più distinto del lucchetto che scattava per aprirsi. Appena fu visibile, Agnes strinse Jordan in un abbraccio di cui sembrava di aver estremamente bisogno, con il volto rosso e rigato di lacrime e i capelli scompigliati. <Che succede, Ag?>

<Ora ti racconto, ma prima usciamo da questa topaia, ti prego>.

Una volta ricongiunti con Peter, lui e Jordan ebbero modo di scoprire finalmente cosa turbasse la loro amica fino a quel punto. <Rhonda sa tutto. Di me. Dei problemi che ho… avuto con le braccia, e le gambe. Sa delle abbuffate, e di quante volte ho vomitato. Sa persino quante volte al giorno vado in bagno, a momenti>. Peter strabuzzò gli occhi, stranito. <Ma… come? Come fa a saperlo? Glielo hai detto tu?>. Lui sembrava onestamente provato dalle parole di Agnes, mentre Jordan la osservava intensamente, con gli occhi semichiusi, ponderando piano le informazioni. Agnes era una ragazza peculiare, di due anni più piccola di Jordan. Aveva il tipico aspetto dell’adolescente ribelle, con i suoi capelli ricci e rossi, i vestiti smandrappati e le calze a rete rotte, che lasciavano poco all’immaginazione. Era bassina e leggermente sovrappeso, dagli occhi scuri: il completo opposto di Jordan, che portava un semi-caschetto nero corvino, alta e slanciata, dagli occhi verdi, e le cui scelte nel vestiario non si allontanavano mai molto da uno stile classico, sempreverde, chic: bianco e nero, infatti, erano sempre i _to go_ per tutto. <No che non gliel’ho detto io> Agnes assunse un’espressione di disappunto rivolta verso Peter. <Quel deficiente di Dirk ha spifferato tutto.>

Di tutta risposta, lui sembrò confuso. <Cosa? Dirk?> Agnes annuì, arricciando le labbra.

<Lo psicologo della scuola Dirk?> Continuò imperterrito Peter, che sembrava ora sconvolto.

<E’ illegale.> Asserì Jordan tutt’un tratto, tornando ad essere parte della discussione. <Non può farlo. Va contro la clausola del segreto professionale, per non parlare di quanto sia comunque inappropriato che sia andato a raccontare alla tua professoressa di spagnolo cose personali, di cui gli avevi parlato in seduta.> Mentre Jordan manteneva il suo aplomb, e Agnes appariva rassegnata, a Peter sembrava d’essere l’unico a star perdendo il lume della ragione.

<Ma stiamo scherzando? E’ un reato! Non puoi fargliela passare liscia!> Gridava.

<Non posso credere che Rhonda mi abbia fatto una cosa del genere… che sia andata a chiedere a Dirk per impicciarsi nei miei affari. Credevo che avesse fiducia in me.> Continuò Agnes sconsolata e, ancora una volta, rattristata.

<Che pezzo di merda> Commentò Peter aspramente. Jordan invece seguiva un altro filo di pensieri. <Dimentica Rhonda, ora. Devi risolvere la questione di Dirk. Chiaramente non puoi continuare la terapia con lui se tutto ciò che fa è andare a raccontare i tuoi problemi a terze parti.>

<Cosa posso fare?> Chiese allora Agnes, con un tono che tradiva tutta la sua confusione a riguardo.

<Jordan! Scusami, scusami, scusami! Mi dispiace tanto interrompervi, ma vedi… è un’emergenza.> Alfred era comparso all’improvviso alle spalle di Jordan, e tutt’un tratto quella serata sembrava star diventando intollerabile e, soprattutto, eterna. <Io e Donna avevamo semplicemente ordinato una pizza al bancone… ci siamo allontanati soltanto due minuti, lo giuro!> Alfred gesticolava ampiamente con le mani per spiegarsi meglio, ma Jordan le alzò a sua volta, oscillandole davanti a sé con un’espressione contrita, come a dire di fermarsi. <Dov’è Mae?> Chiese semplicemente, senza esitazioni.

<Con… Deana…> Fu la risposta che ricevette. Jordan strabuzzò gli occhi, per poi chiuderli e tirare un lungo sospiro. <Okay.>.

 

C’erano volute molte grida e due ragazzi, oltre Jordan, Agnes, Donna e Destiny per riuscire a separare Mae e Deana, che si stavano scontrando in quello che sembrava diventare un duello pericoloso e, soprattutto, insensato. Jordan teneva premuto un impacco ghiacciato sulla mascella di Mae, seduta su una sdraio chiusa. <Ahi! Mi fai male!> Si lamentò Mae. Jordan la fulminò con lo sguardo di tutta risposta. <Ringrazia che ti sto medicando, mi fa onore. Guarda lì, ti sei sporcata tutti i vestiti…>

<Certo, quella iena mi ha spinta a terra!>

<Mae.> Jordan fissò dritto la sua migliore amica. <Chi è che se l’è cercata?>.

Mae abbassò lo sguardo senza dire una parola. <Non capisco perché ti importi così tanto. Ma non è che in fondo in fondo questa Fleur ti piace?>

<Jo, ma che dici! Fleur… lei... be’, lei è una ragazza.> Jordan alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. <Quindi?>

<Quindi non può piacermi. Punto.> Al ché l’amica scrollò le spalle, visibilmente in disaccordo. <Okay>, disse.

<Ma pensi che dovrei chiamarla?> Continuò Mae. Jordan finse di non notare il suo chiaro entusiasmo a tale idea, posando l’impacco di ghiaccio sciolto per metà sulla sdraio. Poi prese una sigaretta e, posandola tra le labbra, tentò di accenderla coprendola con una mano. <No. Lascia che il tempo faccia il suo lavoro.>

  


Alle prime luci del mattino seguente, nel varcare le porte del liceo linguistico Aristotele, Mae Bekaelis e Jordan Priestley rappresentavano un quadretto buffo e piuttosto grottesco, come l’evidente risultato della notte appena andata. Jordan presentava un paio di cerchi a metà fra il viola e il nero sotto gli occhi, accompagnati da un’espressione del volto che sembrava stare ad indicare la sua appartenenza ad un altro pianeta. Mae, inutile dirlo, dal canto suo aveva disegnata in volto la prova schiacciante della sua nottata turbolenta, rappresentata da un livido che si estendeva dal lato inferiore della guancia fin sotto il mento. Jordan non aveva proferito parola dal momento in cui aveva messo piede nel liceo, inghiottita dai suoi stessi pensieri. Ogni cellula del suo corpo, ogni pezzettino di carne che lo costituiva, ogni possibile pensiero che attraversava l’emisfero conscio del suo cervello pregava affinché passasse inosservata; che, durante il tragitto dall’entrata principale della sua scuola, passando davanti la stazione delle segretarie Lou non l’avrebbe salutata come tutte le mattine, che Paul il tecnico non l’avrebbe fermata a far due chiacchiere e augurarle una buona giornata, sperava con tutte le sue forze che tutti fossero estremamente in orario e già arrivati nelle proprie aule, che, vedendola in quello stato, Irina e Katia del bar della scuola non le avrebbero offerto un caffè. Tutto ciò che voleva era riuscire ad arrivare indisturbata al suo banco, sedere dietro a tutto e passare inosservata. E soprattutto, sperava per ciò che aveva la maggior importanza di tutte: che lei non s’accorgesse neanche della sua presenza. Almeno non quella mattina. E invece, con un brivido d’orrore che le attraversò la schiena e gli occhi sbarrati, si rese conto che l’entità che aveva scorto alla fine del corridoio, una volta messa a fuoco, somigliava terribilmente alla sua professoressa di inglese. Che, appena le notò arrivare, assunse la stessa identica espressione inorridita di Jordan. < _What the hell happened to you two?!_ >

<Mmm… non si preoccupi _prof_ , semplicemente non abbiamo dormito molto bene stanotte.> Fu la risposta di Mae, quasi come un riflesso.

La professoressa inarcò un sopracciglio, poco convinta. <E quell’enorme livido che hai in faccia?>

<Colpa mia.> S’intromise Jordan, ritrovando un po’ di lucidità. <Ieri l’ho spinta per gioco, ma cadendo ha battuto e si è fatta male. Non avrei dovuto.> Mae supportò entusiasticamente la versione dell’amica in un finto slancio di energia, annuendo risolutamente. <Lo sa, io e Jordan siamo come sorelle!>. Le due ragazze vennero salvate in calcio d’angolo dall’arrivo della collega, nonché amica più stretta della loro insegnante, anch’essa una professoressa d’inglese, la conversatrice. Fortuna voleva che Mae e Jordan avessero lezione con entrambe ad aspettarle, per cui la donna veniva proprio in cerca della loro interrogatrice. Il resto delle ore filò liscio, e per questo sembrò tutto molto veloce. Jordan fuggì a gambe levate da ogni possibilità di rincontrare la sua professoressa nei corridoi dell’istituto, mantenendo un profilo basso anche quando, una volta suonata la ricreazione, Agnes l’aveva cercata per chiederle aiuto per riuscire a smascherare Rhonda, volendola cogliere in flagrante mentre si macchiava degli ultimi fatti che erano venuti alla luce soltanto la sera prima. Se fosse stata colpevole, infatti, senza dubbio l’avrebbero trovata a parlare con lo psicologo Dirk. Tuttavia, come anticipato, Jordan non aveva alcuna intenzione di affrontare un secondo interrogatorio, perciò optò per una volta di essere tenuta al corrente dei fatti indirettamente. Nel mentre, non importa quanto intensamente ci provasse, non riusciva in nessun modo a tenere lontano dalla mente il pensiero di quella donna minuta e posata, affascinante ma disponibile, dolce ma autoritaria, che aveva la capacità d’essere al centro di una stanza ad attirare l’attenzione di tutti senza dire una parola. Jordan non faceva altro che tentare di dare un orientamento a tutte le riflessioni che le vorticavano per la testa, che si creavano e si distruggevano in attimi impercettibili scanditi soltanto dall’inevitabile follia a cui la stava portando tutto questo. Ma non riusciva a dargli un senso compiuto. Era estremamente confusa. Perché alla professoressa interessava così tanto delle sue occhiaie? O del conseguente fatto che non avesse dormito? E perché per lei era una questione di vita o di morte tentare di non farsi notare ogni qualvolta decideva di prendere una scelta non necessariamente condivisibile? Perché tutt’un tratto, nel lasso di tempo che parevano esser stati non più d’un paio di minuti (e invece erano mesi), tutto aveva iniziato a farsi così importante, ambiguo, pieno di significato, necessario alla sua stessa sopravvivenza?

 

Quando il pericolo d’imbattersi ancora una volta nella sua professoressa sembrava ormai scongiurato, le lezioni della giornata scolastica stavano volgendo al termine. Jordan, dalla natura esageratamente socievole e irrequieta, aveva sofferto quelle cinque ore fisse sulla sua sedia indicibilmente, così appena la campanella suonò per donarle la sua libertà lei aveva già raccolto tutti i propri averi, per scattare il più velocemente possibile e lasciare quel maledetto posto. Ma per la seconda volta in quella stessa giornata i piani non andarono come previsto. A pochi passi dall’uscita dell’istituto, Jordan si era amalgamata nella folla e pregustava già la sensazione di scrollarsi di dosso ogni preoccupazione e scacciare con uno scossone tutti i tremori che le avvolgevano il corpo, per tirare un sospiro di sollievo e affrontare un altro round dopo ventiquattro ore di pausa. E invece no. Ovviamente. Percepì una presa afferrarle il braccio da dietro, da qualcuno che in mezzo alla massa di studenti non aveva riconosciuto subito: voltandosi, il viso di Fleur le si materializzò davanti. <Jordan! Non ci becchiamo più io e te!> Lei tirò un sospiro di sollievo, come se fosse rimasta in apnea fino a quel momento senza rendersene conto. Era soltanto Fleur. <Dobbiamo assolutamente prendere un caffè!> Continuava a dire l’altra. Jordan sorrise flebilmente, prima di mettere a fuoco chi si avvicinava alle spalle della sua amica. La professoressa di inglese. Jordan posò una mano sulla spalla di Fleur. <Quando vuoi, scrivimi! Perdonami ma ora devo proprio scappare, sono veramente in ritar-...>. La donna che tanto intimoriva Jordan arrivò alla sua stessa altezza. E, nel superarla, Jordan smise di parlare per osservarla, rimanendo con la frase a mezz’aria. Proprio quando sembrava che la professoressa l’avesse bypassata si fermò, poco dopo di lei, e si schiarì la voce. <Jordan, posso parlarti un attimo?> Chiese. Alla ragazza si gelò il sangue nelle vene. _Lo sapevo_ , pensò. Per fortuna era girata di spalle. <Certo, _prof_.> Disse, per poi scusarsi con Fleur e voltarsi verso quello che sembrava star diventando un incubo ad occhi aperti.

Si stavano incamminando assieme, Jordan non sapeva dove, ma il tragitto percorso sembrava quello verso il vicino parcheggio della scuola. In realtà, dal momento in cui la professoressa Panagakos aveva richiesto che lei la seguisse non aveva proferito mezza parola, ma aveva continuato a camminare in silenzio, per cui Jordan aveva supposto di doverla seguire. Quei minuti di silenzio stampa, seppur pochi, nella mente di Jordan sembravano essersi dilatati indescrivibilmente, lasciandola inerme allo sviluppo di un disturbo mentale i cui aspetti sintomatici erano quelli somiglianti ad uno stato di ebbrezza: tremori, sudori vari, scarsa lucidità, battito accelerato, perdita di ogni possibile pensiero coerente e di capacità comunicative. Si sfregò le mani grondanti sui jeans neri, prima di decidersi a parlare.

<Cosa succede, _prof_? Se ha a che fare con l’ultima interrogazione di Thanos, le assicuro che sta studiando, al massimo la settimana prossima sarà pronta per l’ultima parte del modu-> La professoressa la interruppe con un gesto della mano, mentre scuoteva la testa. Si erano fermate nel bel mezzo del parcheggio. <No Jordan, volevo parlare con te per assicurarmi che tu stessi bene. Che avete combinato ieri?>. La ragazza rimase a fissarla con sconcerto. <Gliel’ho già detto, Mae è caduta>

<Jordan.> La donna la attraversò letteralmente con lo sguardo. <Che cosa è successo?>

<Nulla, davvero.>  
<Perché continui a mentirmi?>

<Sono solo stanca, non è successo nulla! Ma perché trovi così importante dover necessariamente scoprire una verità nascosta, Rachel!?>

<Perché sono preoccupata per te!> Jordan assunse un’espressione talmente scioccata e confusa da essere una chiave di lettura per la professoressa, che percepì nelle sue stesse parole l’inappropriatezza della sua esternazione. A peggiorarla, infatti, le due si erano avvicinate pericolosamente durante lo scontro verbale, e si gridavano le proprie preoccupazioni ad un centimetro di distanza fra i loro corpi. Jordan continuava a reggere lo sguardo, pur sentendosi mancare. Rachel dal canto suo si corresse subito, abbassando lo sguardo. <Intendo dire, come mi preoccuperei per tutti i miei alunni…>

<Be’, non si preoccupi più. Va tutto bene.> Ribatté Jordan seccamente, ricomponendosi. Perché Rachel le parlava come se fosse una bambina? Come se non facesse altro che combinare guai, e lei dovesse salvarla dalle sue stesse malefatte, quando non sapeva nemmeno come stavano le cose? Avrebbe potuto divertirsi la sera prima, e invece era stata soltanto a far da badante alle sue amiche, che non riuscivano a mantenere un po’ di contegno. Non che covasse astio o risentimento, Jordan voleva molto bene alle sue amiche, ma passare poi per la combinaguai di turno non le andava proprio giù. E poi la stessa domanda continuava a martellarle la psiche, _perché alla sua professoressa interessava così tanto ciò che faceva_?. Rachel la osservava rimuginare, poi le chiese dove fosse diretta, se volesse forse un passaggio in macchina. Jordan sentì il respiro aumentare e le sembrò di perdere qualche battito. Quante volte aveva sognato la situazione che aveva davanti agli occhi in quel momento? Quante volte la sua mente aveva vagato, fantasticando su questo tipo di scenario?

Tuttavia, dopo un silenzio che sembrò eterno, la ragazza rifiutò l’offerta con garbo. L’espressione delusa di Rachel si riflesse nei suoi occhi soltanto per una frazione di secondo, Jordan pensò di averla sognata. Ma doveva necessariamente rifiutare, perché Dio solo sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse accettato la sua offerta. E Rachel, l’adulta della situazione, avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo a sua volta. Annuì flebilmente, guardando in un’altra direzione. <Va bene>, disse. <Allora ci vediamo domani a scuola. Riposati, Jordan.> Lei le sorrise dolcemente e le fece un cenno di commiato con la mano. Poi la guardò mettere in moto e osservò la sua Ford grigia con lo sguardo fermo, finché non diventò un puntino in lontananza, per poi scomparire dietro un palazzo giallo. Quando si voltò, con l’impressione che fossero passate ore, si rese conto di essere sola nel bel mezzo di un parcheggio vuoto. Sospirò. Il caldo intenso dell’ora di pranzo di una giornata di Giugno la stava esasperando. Sentì una voce chiamarla alle sue spalle, e riconobbe il tono preoccupato di Mae. <Jo, ma che ci fai qui, che è successo? Forza, andiamo…>. Mentre saliva in sella al motorino di Mae, Jordan si lanciò nel più appassionato dei racconti, e un’ondata di gioia trovò il suo flebile corpicino impreparato, quando il pensiero che avrebbe rivisto Rachel il giorno dopo la attraversò.


	2. II

** II. **

 

Mae non riusciva più  a contare sul palmo della mano quante volte avesse fatto ciò che stava facendo in quel momento. Né si ricordava da quanto avesse reso sua quell’abitudine che, a dire il vero, la faceva sentire un po’ stupida e anche disperata. Eppure non poteva farne a meno. Ogni mattina, una volta uscita di casa, metteva su il casco con la stampa della bandiera inglese e sfrecciava sul suo motorino verso il liceo, nella ritardataria puntualità che la contraddistingueva ovunque andasse (sarebbe dovuta uscire ogni mattina alle otto per arrivare in orario, e invece aveva la capacità di riuscire ad uscire sempre allo stesso minuto spaccato, portando dieci minuti di ritardo). Così si ritrovava sempre a dover correre oltre i chilometri orari permessi, cosa che se sua madre Trinity avesse mai scoperto l’avrebbe condannata per sempre ad una vita di reclusione, possibilmente spaccandole il parabrezza in fronte prima. Tutto ciò con un solo scopo: riuscire ad arrivare qualche minuto prima del suono della campanella per fare in modo che, nel preciso momento in cui lei avesse tirato giù il cavalletto e posato con tempistiche sistematiche il casco nel piccolo portabagagli, Fleur sarebbe passata proprio lì, proprio davanti a lei, in tutta l’estatica bellezza di cui solo lei disponeva così presto la mattina. Aveva studiato quel piano diabolico per mesi, calcolando i tempi al minuto, da quando un giorno era successo tutto nelle stesse dinamiche in maniera totalmente casuale, e lei era rimasta ad osservare Fleur camminare in silenzio per minuti indefiniti, a bocca aperta. Era in procinto di slacciare il casco da sotto il mento, quando la ragazza la investì come una brezza d’aria fresca in primavera. Era splendida, con quei capelli mori naturalmente mossi che le cadevano sulle spalle e gli occhi blu ghiaccio. Ma ciò che più di tutto le piaceva di lei era quel piccolo neo che aveva sotto il labbro inferiore sul lato sinistro, un piccolo, delizioso dettaglio che la rendeva unicamente lei. Soltanto dopo qualche solido secondo Mae si rese conto che al fianco di Fleur camminava Deana, la sua ragazza. Scherzavano, e ad un certo punto scoppiarono a ridere; Deana doveva averla accompagnata, Mae osservò, perché non frequentava la loro stessa scuola. Il pensiero la fece rabbrividire, causandole tremori fin dentro le ossa. A peggiorare il suo crescente disagio, si rese conto che Fleur si era voltata e guardava nella sua direzione. Doveva averla vista sicuramente. La ragazza però accennò un gesto di saluto appena, per poi salutare Deana con un bacio fugace e varcare l’entrata come se nulla fosse. Deana dal canto suo fece per andarsene, e quando Mae entrò nel suo campo visivo assunse un’espressione contrita. Lei invece la ignorò, come se fosse invisibile, ma fu comunque grata quando l’immagine di Jordan si fece nitida davanti ai suoi occhi. Quest’ultima la stava approcciando con uno sguardo assonnato che tuttavia mutò totalmente quando fu capace di leggere il volto di Mae. 

“Ma che ti è successo? Hai una faccia da funerale” Disse. Lei emise un suono gutturale sorpreso ma ironico. 

“Buongiorno anche a te, amica mia.” Mae alzò un sopracciglio. “Ho appena avuto il piacere di incontrare la signorina Deana Caras. Come sai molto bene l’ultima volta che l’ho vista non è stato esattamente il momento migliore della mia esistenza… Jordan, mi stai ascoltando?”. 

La bionda si rese conto soltanto una volta raggiunta la fine della frase della pressoché inesistente attenzione che la sua amica le stava rivolgendo.  Sembrava piuttosto essere molto presa da qualcosa che la stava indubbiamente attraendo molto: così, allineando lo sguardo con quello dell’amica, Mae scorse nella stessa direzione la chioma corta e color miele della professoressa Panagakos, che attraversava il corridoio parallelo con un sorriso gentile in volto, pacata, augurando una buona giornata a chiunque le desse il buongiorno. Mae notò Jordan seguirla con lo sguardo finché la donna scomparve oltre il muro, e ne rimase abbastanza turbata. 

“Penso che sia arrivata l’ora della confessione”, disse dunque alzando un sopracciglio e utilizzando un tono grave. Jordan scrollò le spalle, come sollevata. Tornò a guardarla, e di tutta risposta fece un risolino. “Ma di cosa stai parlando?”

“Jordan, cos’è che sta succedendo con la Panagakos,  _precisamente_ ?”

“Continuo a non capire di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“Ma se non mi stavi nemmeno ascoltando!”

“Invece sì, mi sono soltanto distratta un attimo”

“Sì, per guardare il culo della prof.” Jordan spalancò la bocca in un’espressione di sconcerto. “Ma che dici! Sei uscita fuori di testa forse?!” 

“Voglio solo metterti in guardia. Io so che qualsiasi cosa questa sia, la state facendo in buona fede. Ma non tutti potrebbero pensarla come me.” Jordan annuì comprensiva. “Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Devi credermi.”

  


_Phew!_ fu il primo pensiero di Mae quando il dolce suono della campanella di inizio ricreazione tagliò da parte a parte l’atmosfera rarefatta venuta a formarsi a causa del terrore che la classe percepiva, minacciata dalla terribile possibilità di poter essere vittima di un’interrogazione di chimica a tappeto. Quel suono talmente stridulo e fastidioso rappresentava tuttavia il sollievo, la gioia, la speranza di decine, centinaia di studenti. Mae si strinse nelle spalle, facendo per alzarsi. Chissà se fosse stata la scelta giusta non scrivere a Fleur qualche sera prima. Sospirò, per poi appropinquarsi alla macchinetta del caffè: l’unica gioia in quell’istituto, da quando il bar della scuola era stato chiuso dal preside. Almeno credeva, fin quando la stessa macchinetta ritirò la sua banconota da 5 Euro senza dare il resto indietro né erogando nulla, ricordandole nitidamente la ragione per cui odiava con tutto il suo cuore il preside della scuola. Incredula, Mae prese ad inveire contro la tecnologia di ogni genere, la scuola, l’obbligo della frequentazione scolastica ed in generale contro la sua intera esistenza, non facendo attenzione alla folla di studenti che si erano avvicinati, incuriositi da una reazione tanto inusuale e teatrale. Tra la massa indistinta spuntò anche Fleur, che la osservava con un’espressione esplicitamente divertita. 

“Serve una mano?” Le chiese. “... Anche due.”

Se avesse potuto, Mae avrebbe felicemente annunciato il termine della sua esistenza all’istante.

  


Soltanto al piano inferiore, Jordan trapassava con lo sguardo da parte a parte ogni individuo che apparisse ad almeno tre metri da lei, in un costante atteggiamento di difesa. Ragion per cui, nel sentire il suo nome chiamato ad alta voce alle sue spalle, la sua reazione istintiva fu  di darsela a gambe levate. Nonostante ciò, una volta passata la prima frazione di secondo il suono si fece più nitido alle sue orecchie, e la realizzazione che si trattasse di una voce maschile si materializzò. Una voce maschile alquanto familiare, oltretutto. Nel voltarsi, infatti, Jordan riconobbe il volto amichevole di Paul, che la guardava sorridente. 

“Ma che fai, eh?! Solo perché sei una celebrità adesso fai finta di non conoscere più un vecchietto come me?”

L’espressione confusa sul volto di Jordan fu la sua risposta. Paul ridacchiò.

“Sei famosa, a quanto pare!”

“Paul, ma di cosa stai parlando?”

“La professoressa Panagakos ti sta cercando da stamattina. Non so cosa tu abbia combinato, bambina, ma attenta ai guai che combini. Avrà chiesto di te una decina di volte da quando sono arrivato.”

Jordan sbiancò di colpo nel sentire quelle parole. Cosa cercava la professoressa da lei, ancora? In ogni caso, Paul doveva aver notato il suo sgomento, perché si avvicinò a lei come ad assicurarsi che fosse tutto okay.

“Oh, dai… Sono sicuro che qualsiasi cosa sia, andrà tutto bene. Sei troppo brava, tu!”

Lei aveva ascoltato a stento, intenta a districare i milleuno pensieri e ipotesi che si erano formati nell’arco di cinque secondi nella sua testa. Doveva sembrare particolarmente spaesata, si rese conto, quindi si ricompose.

“Grazie Paul. Mi vedrai girare qui intorno ancora per un bel po’, stanne certo!” Disse poi, sorridendo a trentadue denti mentre si allontanava. Paul constatò che quella ragazza fosse davvero strana. E che proprio per questo la adorava.

 

Jordan trovò Rachel Panagakos (il cui nome stava iniziando a suonare buffo da quanto spesso lo sentiva ripetere attorno a lei) seduta, completamente sola, in una classe dell’istituto. Nel vederla apparire, il volto di Rachel s’illuminò all’istante. Jordan, al contrario, aggrottò le sopracciglia inconsciamente, confusa. Non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi dopo la discussione che avevano avuto soltanto il giorno prima. Tuttavia, la sua reazione non fece perdere d’animo una Rachel ancora sorridente.

“Ah, speravo che ti facessi vedere! Aspettavo proprio te.”

Un istante di silenzio da tagliare con il coltello pervase l’aula. Jordan la guardava con assoluta perdizione. “... Paul mi ha detto che mi stava cercando. Se me lo avesse detto lei stessa probabilmente non l’avrei fatta aspettare così a lungo.”

Il buon umore parve attraversare il volto di Rachel, per poi lasciarlo. Inghiottì abbassando lo sguardo, come per riordinare pensieri e parole, e quando tornò a guardare la sua alunna l’espressione più seria e professionale che Jordan avesse mai visto trapelava tutt’un tratto dai suoi occhi. “Prima di tutto volevo assicurarmi che tutto vada bene. Spero tu non sia ancora offesa per ieri.”

“No, professoressa.”

“Bene. Non voglio che tu faccia stupidaggini, tutto qui.” Jordan annuì, per non esprimere il suo disappunto per l’ennesima volta e mettere altra carne al fuoco.

“E poi voglio ribadire che tutto ciò che è successo è stato dettato da un punto di vista professionale. Come educatrice sono chiamata a salvaguardare i miei studenti. Ci terrei che tutto rimanesse nell’ambito corretto con te, Jordan.”

La ragazza rimase interdetta da tali parole, e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quali fossero le motivazioni che avessero spinto la professoressa a sentire il bisogno di esplicitare qualcosa che sembrava, almeno all’apparenza, così ovvio.

“Ma certo. Lo apprezzo, grazie.”

Rachel non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a se stessa, ma si aspettava (e forse sperava) qualche riserva in più da parte della ragazza, per cui rimase sorpresa dalla sua reazione così accondiscendente. 

“Bene, allora.”

“Perfetto.”

 

Quando finalmente la campanella di fine lezioni suonò, per la gioia di tutti i presenti nell’istituto, Jordan e Mae furono libere dal divieto di dialogo imposto dal professore di filosofia, e procedettero immediatamente ai rispettivi dovuti aggiornamenti. Mentre si incamminavano verso l’uscita, Fleur tagliò la strada ad entrambe, diretta verso la Vespa rossa parcheggiata trasversalmente, la sua. Si voltò, e con un largo sorriso salutò entrambe con un ampio gesto della mano e chiamandole per nome. FINALMENTE! fu il pensiero di Mae, emozionata quasi fino alle lacrime per l’evento che tanto aveva atteso e bramato e che finalmente si era realizzato: ottenere la considerazione della sua epica cotta, ed allo stesso tempo farle scoprire della sua esistenza. Non fece però neanche in tempo a processare l’avvenuto, o a commentarlo, dal momento che un Peter particolarmente trafelato raggiunse lei e Jordan, sorprendendole alle loro spalle. 

“Ragazze! Meno male che sono riuscito a raggiungervi!” Si zittì, per trarre un lungo sospiro. “So che quello che sto per dirvi sembrerà totalmente a caso, ma io non ne posso più, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto.”

Jordan e Mae si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo. “Che succede?” Chiese Jordan.

“Non posso più nasconderlo, ma non so nemmeno come dirlo…” Ennesima pausa. “Va beh, lo dico e basta.”

“Senza pensarci.” Lo incalzò Mae.

“Senza pensarci.” Ripeté Jordan, con tono più fermo.

“Okay... sono innamorato perso di Agnes. Ecco, l’ho detto. Cosa faccio ora?”

Le ragazze rimasero a bocca aperta all’unisono; completamente, assolutamente, profondamente scioccate dalla confessione di Peter. Lo osservarono, per poi lanciarsi un’occhiata complice ed ugualmente interdetta, entrambe ben consapevoli dell’amore, seppur decisamente peculiare, di Agnes per Rhonda.

Peter continuava a guardarle, in attesa di una risposta.

Speranzoso.

 


End file.
